warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Thornbushes and Moonlight
Chapter 1: Meeting By the Thornbush "Hold still." Willowshine hissed, glaring darkly at the black warrior as she smeared herbs on the punture wounds in his leg. "You shouldn't be on this side of the border anyway, much less in a thorn bush!" she berated him. He looked at her, eyes narrowed against the sting of the herbs. "You know why I'm on this side of the border, and as for the thorn bush, what else was I supposed to do with Mothwing wandering all over like a lost soul? Where is she now, anyway?" he asked. Willowshine snorted at his excuses, but answered his question. "She's gone back to camp. Where I should be right now." she added. I was his turn to snort. "Will you stop acting like you're furious with me?" he grumbled, flexing his leg and glancing at her. She maintained her irritated look for a moment, then relented, her gaze softening. "Does your leg feel any better?" she asked, flicking it lightly with her tail. "Yes. Thank you." he replied, leaning forward to touch his nose to her ear. She purred softly, leaning into his touch. "I am glad to see you." she murmured. "But I was worried; Mothwing almost caught you." He purred. "She didn't though. And I'm happy to see you too." he twined his tail with hers. They sat like that for a while, basking in each company and gazing up at the starlit sky, until a hint of grey on the horizon brought them back to reality. "I have to get back." Willowshine whispered, pulling herself away from his side. "They'll be wondering where I am." He nodded, getting to his feet and nuzzling her cheek gently. "Next time?" he asked softly. She hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Quarter moon." she murmured. He nodded and watched as she turned to go. As she did, she glanced back over her shoulder at him, a mischievious glint in her eyes. "And next time, try and stay out of the thorns, you stupid furball." Breezepelt purred, watching her vanish in the direction of the RiverClan camp, then turned and bounded back toward his own territory, his way illuminated by the light of the waning moon. Chapter 2: All Night? Willowshine ignored the feeling of fear in her stomach as she returned to the RiverClan camp, mouth full of herbs she'd gathered on the way. She only hoped Mothwing hadn't noticed her extended absence. She had. "Out gathering herbs? All night?" her mentor asked skeptically when Willowshine deposited the herbs in their piles. "Yes." Willowshine nodded, nudging a pile back into place with her foot. "I couldn't find any catmint." she added apologetically. Mothwing gave her a long, searching look, then nodded slowly, accepting the lie. Willowshine's fur prickled guiltily, but she ignored it. "Well, I hope all that time you spent was worth it." Mothwing mewed, eyeing the piles of herbs critically. Then she looked at Willowshine again, and her gaze softened. "Are you alright?" she asked her apprentice gently. "You've been very preoccupied lately. If something's wrong, you can tell me, you know that." "I know." Willowshine replied, glancing at her golden-dappled mentor. "I'm fine Mothwing, really. I just need some sleep." Mothwing nodded, moving toward the entrance to the den. "Well, you rest, then. I'm going to check on Mosspelt's kits." "'Kay." Willowshine curled up in her nest, listening to the river and the voices of her clanmates outside. Then her thoughts turned to Breezepelt. She shouldn't- couldn't- fall in love with him; she was a medicine cat, and he was from another clan; but she'd done it anyway. If anyone found out, there would be trouble, and lots of it, she feared. But somewhere deep down inside, a voice whispered, 'He's worth it,' as she fell off to sleep. Chapter 3: No Fooling Him Breezepelt felt his father's eyes on him the moment he got back to camp, but he ignored him, heading instead straight to the fresh-kill pile to drop off the rabbit he'd caught before heading for the warriors' den. Crowfeather intercepted him before he reached the entrance. "Where've you been?" Crowfeather asked, watching his son carefully through narrowed blue eyes. Breezepelt tried to shove past him, but the older warrior stepped in the way again. "Where have you been?" he repeated. Breezepelt gave him a glare. "Hunting. Not that it's your business." he snapped. "You haven't been hunting all night." Crowfeather said. It wasn't a question. "And how would you know?" Breezepelt growled. "Because I know the look on your face." Crowfeather replied quietly. "I once wore it myself." Breezepelt pushed past his father and into the den. "I won't tell you to stop going to see her." Crowfeather's voice said quietly from behind him. "But I will tell you that nothing stays a secret forever." his voice was sad. "And someday, you'll have to make a choice. Choose carefully. You'll have to live with it the rest of your life. And so will she." the pain in his voice was strong enough to make Breezepelt turn to look at him. But by the time he did, Crowfeather was gone.